official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Carthage, Texas
Carthage is a city in and the county seat of Panola County, Texas. The population of the city is 6,779. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 65.14% White (4,416) 23.06% Black or African American (1,563) 9.63% Hispanic or Latino (653) 2.17% Other (147) 13.0% (881) of Carthage residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Carthage has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 10 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.45 murders a year. Pokemon See the Panola County page for more info. Fun facts * August 22, 1998 was Carthage's grand opening for the Texas Country Music Hall of Fame, which also houses the Tex Ritter Museum. * The Jim Reeves Memorial is located just on the outskirts of Carthage, east on US Route 79. * The Footprints in the Sand monument is a 14-foot bronze sculpture of Jesus carrying an old man depicting the famous poem. It is located on the southwest loop in Carthage. Carthage resident Bob Harness is the sculptor. * Carthage is where the country band Perfect Stranger was formed. * Carthage has a bit of amenities to offer. The city has a few car dealerships, Walmart, H-E-B, Tractor Supply Co., Gateway Travel Plaza with a Denny's, Nintendo World, dollar stores, some fast food, a few hotels, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, a sports complex, the Panola County Airport, a bit of public battle fields, CVS, the above mentioned tourist attractions, and a bit of other things. * The film Bernie is a fictionalized account starring Jack Black, based on the infamous Carthage murder of an 81-year-old resident, Marjorie Nugent. In November 1996, Bernie Tiede shot Nugent in the back four times with a .22 rifle. Having previous experience as a mortician, he cleaned the body and placed it in a freezer in her house. Tiede continued his community involvement until he was brought in for questioning. In fact, he admitting to attending a Panola College theater rehearsal the same night he shot Nugent. Tiede fabricated continual lies to cover questions about Marjorie. When suspicions began to grow with the city's residents, her family who lived out-of-town filed a missing-person report. Nine months after her death, Tiede was finally brought in for questioning and confessed to the murder. Tiede is currently serving 99 years in prison. ** Although Tiede claims to have been verbally abused by Ms. Nugent, many think otherwise. For example, the Panola County District Attorney, Danny Buck Davidson, said few questions came from the community because, “That’s what you do when you’re a con guy and you move in. He had her cut all ties, so ultimately the only person she had to rely on was him. Mrs. Nugent was a human being. She didn’t deserve her fate at the hands of Bernie." An estimated 3 million of Nugent's $10 million were spent by Tiede after her death, although according to Davidson, “He sent people to college. He donated to musicals, plays and bought instruments at the college. That was all done with Mrs. Nugent’s money. After she was in the freezer, he really jumped out there as a benefactor.” * Lake Murvaul is 15 miles west of Carthage on Murvaul Bayou. Category:Texas Cities